impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie E
Robert Strauss (born October 1, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, working on the NXT brand as a manager, performing under the ring name Robert Stone. He is best known for his time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Robbie E, where he is a former two-time TNA World Tag Team Champion as part of The BroMans with Jessie Godderz, while also being a former one-time TNA Television Champion and TNA X Division Champion. He has also competed in Northeastern and Mid-Atlantic independent promotions under the ring name Rob Eckos, including Chaotic Wrestling, the East Coast Wrestling Association, Hardway Wrestling, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance, Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling and Mikey Whipwreck's New York Wrestling Connection. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** FTD – Fresh to Death (Running cutter) ** Shore Thing (Falling neckbreaker, with theatrics) ** Boom Drop (Half nelson slam spun into a reverse STO) ** Inverted DDT * Signature moves ** Cloverleaf ** Diving fist drop, with theatrics ** Flip DDT ** Russian legsweep transitioned into a clothesline ** Side slam backbreaker ** Superkick ** Wheelbarrow suplex * Managers ** Angelina Love ** Cookie ** Dan Eckos ** Eazy V ** Phil Heath ** Zema Ion / DJ Z ** Raquel ** Robbie T ** Velvet Sky * Nicknames ** "You're Unbelievable" ** "The Platinum Poppa" ** "Mr. Sacowea" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Get Your Fist Pumpin' in the Air" by Dale Oliver *** "Boom" by Dale Oliver (used as a member The BroMans) *** "Here Comes the Boom" by Dale Oliver *** "Boom" by Sstaria (used as a member The BroMans) Championships and accomplishments * Chaotic Wrestling ** Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Billy Bax * CyberSpace Wrestling Federation ** CSWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * D2W Pro Wrestling ** D2W Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) * The Dynasty ** Dynasty Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * East Coast Wrestling Association ** ECWA Mid Atlantic Championship (1 time) ** ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Billy Bax ** ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) * Great Lakes Championship Wrestling ** GLCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Hardway Wrestling ** HW Lightweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Superstars of Professional Wrestling ** ISPW Tri state championship (1 time) * Jersey Championship Wrestling ** JCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * National Championship Wrestling ** NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nick Berk * New York Wrestling Connection ** NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Striker ** NYWC Interstate championship (1 time) * Northeast Wrestling ** NEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cam Zagami * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'66' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2012 * Pro Wrestling Pride ** PWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Walsh * Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling ** SSCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** SSCW Lightweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Television Championship (1 time) ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jessie Godderz ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2013) – with Jessie Godderz ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2016) ** TNA X Division Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2011) ** TNA World Cup (2016) – with Jeff Hardy, Eddie Edwards, Jessie Godderz and Jade * United Wrestling Coalition ** UWC United States Championship (1 time) * Universal Independent Wrestling ** UIW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni